royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Charming
Dexter Charming is the son of King Charming and the second eldest child in his family. Dexter sides with the Royals. Although his father often criticises him and compares him with his older brother Daring, (a comparison that Dexter is sick of), he remains a Royal. While he may not be what his family would call a "traditional Charming Prince", Dexter has his own personal traits that makes him Charming. One such trait is his extremely attractive eyes, instead of his brother's attractive smile. Personality Dexter Charming is sensitive, caring and shy. He is a very tech guy. With his kind and modest attitude, the girls of Ever After High enjoy his company, Raven, Cupid, Ashlynn, and Cerise in particular. Dexter also feels slightly overshadowed by his brother Daring. Appearance Dexter has blue eyes and slicked dark brown hair. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Dexter's full name is known as Dexterous, meaning smart and good with his hands. It also means clever, bright and inventive. The names of King Charming's children each begin with the letter "D". Setting Daring Charming's Setting is his family home Charming Castle. Family Dexter is the second eldest child of King and Queen Charming. He has an older brother, Daring Charming and a younger twin sister, Darling Charming. His paternal grandparents are King Auspicious Charming and Queen Alluring Charming. His father has five siblings and together they have 18 children in total: Daring, Dexter, Darling, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. Friends Dexter is best friends with his roommate Hunter Huntsman, they are often seen around the school together and are both on the Bookball team. He also hangs out with Humphrey Dumpty due to their shared interest in technology. Dexter also says his brother Daring is one of his friends, even though he feels over-shadowed by Daring most of the time. Dexter's girlfriend Raven Queen has been one of his close friends since before they started dating and their friendship still remains strong. He spends a lot of time with C.A. Cupid, who helps Dexter out a lot although she wishes to take their relationship beyond friendship. Dexter is on good terms with Hunter's girlfriend Ashlynn Ella and they are often seen sitting together. Romance Dexter's girlfriend is Raven Queen. Dexter had a crush on Raven for a long time but was unaware that she likes him back, thinking that Raven liked his brother Daring instead, (due to a mix-up with a love poem in "True Hearts Day Part 2".) After many awkward conversations and failed flirting attempts, Dexter finally found the courage and asked Raven on a date in "Chosen With Care". In "Date Night", Dexter takes Raven on their date to the Multi-hex Theatre and they have a great time, but the date is cut short when Ashlynn, Poppy, Cupid and Blondie get lost in the Dark Forest looking for the Blue Moon Forest Festival. Raven and Dexter go with their friends to rescue the girl and find them safe in the Forest, then Raven and Dexter finish their date dancing at the Blue Moon Forest Fest, after this they became a couple. In Way Too Wonderland, Dexter seemed concerned when the girls, (Raven in particular,) went missing. At the Wonderland party he hugged Raven in relief upon seeing her safe. Dexter appears to be a sweet and kind boyfriend who cares for Raven deeply. C.A. Cupid has had a crush on Dexter since before she came to Ever After High, but would never taken their relationship beyond friendship as she was aware Dexter liked Raven instead. As it is Cupid's job to help students in affairs of the heart, Cupid would help Dexter in his attempts to impress Raven, despite her feelings. After Dexter and Raven started dating, Cupid seemed to fully accept that her and Dexter aren't meant to be, although it was hard for her at first. Pet Dexter gets a jackalope he named Mr. Cottonhorn on Legacy Year. A jackalope is a mythical creature, a jack rabbit with antelope horns. Powers Like Daring, he is able to make girls swoon. Dexter does this by taking off his glasses, rather than by smiling. Class Schedule *Advanced Wooing *Crownculus *Hero Training *Muse-ic *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Dexter's color scheme consists of white, black and different shades of blue. He tends to add golden details. Outfit:Original Dexter wears a black shirt underneath his blue and white kerchief and blue jacket. He wears gray pants and black and white sneakers. He has black, rectangular glasses and wears a gold, crown-like thing on his forehead. Outfit:Legacy Day Dexter wears a striped sweater vest. Underneath, he wears a lavender shirt with a blue tie. Dexter wears a large gray jacket with various ornaments and buttons on it. Dexter accessorizes with a larger crown and a ring in the shape of a royal pendant. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party Dexter wears a white shirt with a blue grey bow-tie. He wears a gray sweater vest with a pocket watch chain and various golden buttons. Dexter wears blue pants. He accessorizes with a casual fedora and blue and black formal shoes. Trivia *Dexter's favourite food is burger and fries. *Dexter found the book, A History of True Hearts Day when he had to re-catalog the Forbidden Book section at the library and he gave the book to C.A. Cupid in the webisode, True Hearts Day Part 1. *Dexter helped the librarians mirrorize the phone books at The Library/Lifairy during his programming class. This helped him find Old Man Winters who Raven Queen was hoping would help her find out more about the Two Sisters. *Dexter and Darling are meant to be twins yet their birthdays fall three weeks apart. Dexter's on February 11th and Darling's on March 4th. Of course, newer updates on the EAH official facebook show Darling's birthday as February 11th as well. Gallery Profile art - Basic Dexter Charming.jpg|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Dexter2 tcm571-178150.png|Profile Art Work Dexter_Charming_Book_Art.png|Original Book Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Dexter2.jpg|Book Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Dexter.jpg|Dexter Book Art Dex_Jackalope.jpg|Book Art with Mr. Cottonhorn Dexter at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Hat-Tastic Party Outfit Profile art - Date Night Dexter and Raven.jpg|Date Night Profile Art Dex_Heart.jpg|Book Art Dexter Charming the Son of King Charming.png|Son of King Charming Dexter Thanking C.A. Cupid with a Kiss - Catching Raven.png|Dexter thanking C.A. Cupid with a kiss Dexter_by_C.A._Cupid_-_True_Hearts_day_Part_1.png|Dexter, drawn by C.A. Cupid Inside the Mirror Lab - MirrorNet Down.png|Dexter inside the Mirror Lab Rugby at Ever After High.jpg|Dexter playing Bookball for the school team Dexter and Raven sitting in the Theater - DN.png|Dexter and Raven on their first date, Date Night. Raven, Your safe - WTW,ARF.png|Dexter hugs Raven. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Boys Category:Princes Category:Major Characters Category:Dexter Charming Pages